


¡Vaya Nombres!

by Obsscure



Series: Harrython 2011 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harrython, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Fest, Gen, Gen Fic, Humor, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los señores Potter y Malfoy se encuentran afuera del despacho de McGonagall por culpa de sus retoños.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Vaya Nombres!

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #18: _Los Hijos de Harry Potter ó Como un Nombre puede Marcar tu Vida_ , para la comunidad [harrython](http://harrython.livejournal.com/) en la celebración del 2011.

  


Dos visitas de Harry Potter a Hogwarts en dos días seguidos. Había roto el record pero no es como si fuese un motivo de orgullo.

Cuando cruzó la gárgola de piedra en espera de ser llamado ante McGonagall, le dieron ganas de tamborilear los dedos contra sus rodillas, pero parecía que incluso a través de la tela el sonido se iba a magnificar al rebotar entre las paredes de piedra.

Sentía la boca seca y las manos húmedas. No recordaba que el calor se filtrara con aquella intensidad en el otoño, quizá fuera sólo la ansiedad que hacía que los minutos se alargaran, dándole la ocasión para divagar sobre la gravedad de la sentencia de la directora.

El ruido de la gárgola al ascender rompió repentinamente la cadena bastante amplia de reflexiones sin sentido que llevaba hasta el momento. Un hombre pulcro y de gestos refinados le saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza. Harry se apresuró a recoger la libreta de notas sobre el asiento a su izquierda y dejó que Draco Malfoy decidiera si quería sentarse a su lado.

—Potter, ¿Has esperado mucho? —Draco le dirigió un gesto cortés aunque permanecía a una distancia prudente, dándole rigidez a su postura.

—En realidad no, aunque me ha parecido exactamente lo contrario.

—¿Por cuál has venido? —Draco hurgó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, alisó una nota y susurró algo sobre _Recoger las túnicas de Astoria_.

—Malfoy, ¿Piensas que estoy aquí por alguno de mis hijos? —Harry agitó la mano en el aire, como si la sospecha de Malfoy fuera infundada. Éste le devolvió su mejor cara de escepticismo—. Vengo por los dos.

Harry esperó una risotada. Una mueca de desprecio. Pero Malfoy siguió impasible doblando y desdoblando la pequeña nota.

—¿Fue tu hijo mayor el del problema en el Bosque Prohibido? 

—Sí. —Harry suspiró y se estiró en el asiento, resignado—. Encontró el antiguo Ford Anglia de su abuelo, el que se perdió en el bosque cuando tú y yo íbamos en segundo curso... James Sirius creyó que era una buena idea _domesticarlo_ y tenerlo de mascota.

—¿¡Sirius!? No te ofendas Potter, pero no puedes hacer mucho por el carácter de tu hijo con ese nombre. —Malfoy sonrió pero no había malicia en sus palabras. O al menos Harry no la encontraba porque tenía razón—. ¿Se puede domesticar un auto?

—No creo, era una cosa muy salvaje.

— _Cosa_ , tú lo has dicho. Que ocurrencia tan disparatada. Muy Gryffindor.

Harry miró al vacío y meditó un poco. Ciertamente no tenía explicación para la mayoría de las ideas de su hijo.

—¿Y el otro chico?

—¿Albus Severus? —Harry no hizo caso del gesto de dolor en la cara de Malfoy—. Bueno, él fue sorprendido incitando a la gente por todas las aulas a que se quitaran las corbatas. Pretendía proclamar un día _sin rayas_ y que todas las casas se mezclaran en el comedor...

—Y se salió de control. —Continuó Draco abriendo las manos teatralmente—. Alguien sugirió que también se mezclaran en las torres y una cosa llevó a la otra y terminaron corriendo hacia el lago, completamente desnudos.

—¿Y tú como sabes eso? —Harry había escuchado la voz alterada de McGonagall cuando le había localizado en su chimenea, pero supuso a pesar de lo insensato o descabellado que pudieran ser los cargos de sus vástagos, que no podía ser algo tan, tan _así_.

—Tu hijo podrá tener esos nombres tan particulares, pero al mío no le gana nadie en cuanto a obstinado en voluntad y desmedido en ánimos. Por algo se llama Scorpius Hyperion. Él es el otro provocador en todo este inconveniente del lago. —Draco confirmó con un acento impregnado en orgullo.

—¿Hype-qué? ¿¡Qué estabas pensando!? —Harry no tenía intenciones de sonar desconsiderado, pero cuando Malfoy entrecerró los ojos, no añadió más al respecto.

—No estaba pensando, Potter. Uno los ve tan pequeños y frágiles cuando nacen, que el compromiso de ponerles un nombre digno y perfecto se mezcla con la imprudencia. —Malfoy mantuvo la vista perdida en el picaporte de la puerta del despacho. De repente parecía mucho más joven.

—Claro que entiendo. ¿Alguna sugerencia? Nos quedan cinco largos cursos por delante con ellos.

—Ya encontrarán la forma de que hagan oficial el _Día sin Rayas_ , no por nada son Slytherins.

Y Harry asintió fijando la mirada en la misma dirección en que lo hacía Draco. La espera ya no estaba siendo tan terrible.

~▣~


End file.
